The Other Woman
by Moiranna
Summary: Complete: Dante knew his brother always got wanted what he wanted. And it kills a part of him to know it. VxD, VxL


**Author: **Moiranna  
**Beta**: -  
**Title**: _The other woman  
_**Theme**: #22 - Jealousy  
**Rating**: R  
**Realm**: Devil May Cry  
**Pairing**: Vergil/Dante, Vergil/Lady, Dante/Lady  
**Characters**: Dante, Vergil, Lady  
**Genre**: Drama, reality, romance  
**Warnings**: some sex, not very graphic, language  
**Word-count**: 1520  
**Summary**: Dante knew his brother always got wanted what he wanted. And it killed a part of him to know it.  
**Notes**: This is a direct sequel to #21 Life – I want a child". They can be read separately, but this one pretty much spoils everything of #21. Also some references to the upcoming #47 - Moon.

* * *

Dante couldn't sleep.

It had been two months, fourteen days, twenty-three hours, eight hours and twelve minutes since Vergil had made his announcement. He wanted a child.

At first it had been like some big joke. Vergil being a father, and with _Lady_ as the mother. Of all people in the world Lady was the least likely to accommodate to that. He had guffawed when Lady emptied a clip into Vergil's stubborn head upon proposing it. Had laughed as the disgust of the sheer thought of offering herself up to them had showed all too clearly on her face. Had at that point laughingly stated that sure, Vergil could have his kid as long as he got Lady to agree to it.

He wasn't laughing now.

Vergil hadn't mentioned it out loud to her (or him) since that day two months, thirteen days, seven hours and nineteen minutes ago. But Dante knew.

Knew that Vergil had spent so much time thinking about it that he had come up with a plan to make it come true, one way or another. And though Dante often had joked about that his stuck-up twin needed to get to know a woman more intimately (which mostly earned him a glare and a disapproving head shaking) the thought of Vergil actually with someone else ate him up from inside.

They'd been together for all of their lives, fuck, they'd even shared the same womb and had identical sets of DNA. And sure, they hated one another. No doubting that. They were too different from one another to stop it. They'd tried to kill one another (several times), been lost to different dimensions, possessed, hell – Dante had been convinced that he'd killed his brother. But no matter what happened, they always ended up falling into the other one's arms. No matter how much they loved to deny it, they were a part of one another.

This almost felt like the time when he realized that Nelo Angelo was his brother, the same Nelo Angelo who had just dropped the other half of the perfect amulet. It felt like a part of him had just… vanished.

No, Dante concluded as he rolled over to lie on his side. Not exactly like that. There'd been a sense of finality to when he thought Vergil had died. That though the pain inside was blinding he knew with certainty that it was over (though when thinking about it, that hadn't been the case, now had it?).

This felt like a wound that wouldn't stop festering. Like someone kept on stabbing him, just wouldn't leave him alone.

And that he could picture it all didn't make it any better. Could imagine the way they would complete one another. Vergil's pale, unflawed skin (aside from that small scar on his left hipbone Dante had given him when they were five, Dante's inner self helpfully pointed out) against Lady's battle-roughened one. Her tan to his eternal paleness. He knew how they would move, knew that though Vergil's outward behaviour often belied it he was very gentle and only lost that precious control when he was close. And she would curl her nails into claws and bleed him, if nothing else then to draw a reaction from him. Squirming, making small helpless noises and bucking against him because Vergil truly hated losing control.

Dante punched the vacated pillow next to him and sat up, hands covering his face. He didn't want these images. They hurt too goddamned much. And still he couldn't help them from coming to his mind.

Her back arching against him just like that, and he'd grip her hips just a fraction tighter, gaining a better hold to plunge deeper. That moan. God that moan could drive him mad.

Dante rose sharply and strode up to the roof of the Devil May Cry building, as often when in need to think. Outside the rain was pelting down, but he didn't care. He kept on remembering that discussion, the seriousness that had radiated from Vergil. Not that Vergil wasn't always serious, because let's face it, he kept on acting like he had a stick shoved up his ass (and some ass that was). But this had been different. There had been something in his voice that had let Dante know that his sibling wanted this in a way that didn't resemble any of the almost petulant way that Vergil wanted things. This went deeper.

Even though Dante wanted to deny him the right to have a child a part of him knew, just as well as Vergil knew, that Dante couldn't deny him things. He loved him too damned much.

Would it kill him to let Vergil have this? No (_Yes_). It could, and would probably force a wedge between them. Even though Dante mostly acted like the part that didn't care (and sometimes he found himself caught up in the role) he did care.

Why else had he, upon finding his brother half-dead, spent four months on nursing him back to health? Why had he watched him go from a being afraid of his own shadow, so warped by having been captured by Mundus all those years (_so broken)_, to once more become the cold-hearted, sardonic, brilliant man he hated that he loved?

Why did he stay though he knew his brother would leave?

In reality, what else could he do? Love, Dante had come to realize, was a fickle thing, and it loved to fuck with your brain.

Dante had heard that sound for quite some time, but ignored it, staring out at the sky. He had stopped pacing back and forth along the edge some time ago, and had calmed down to the point of that he considered getting his guns and go kill something… or perhaps drop by the Love Planet and have a few drinks. Either worked for him.

The sound grew in volume, but Dante kept staring ahead. He got a vision of mini-Vergil and mini-Lady fused together, and something about that image clutched at his heart. How would it feel to on a daily basis have a reminder of what had happened? How could they at all take care of a kid, seeing as what they did for a living?

"I hope you've thought of all the details, brother, because this is going to be… hell."

Vergil snorted, standing only a few feet behind him. "He will grow up to be a fine young man, kept far from your… disruptive nature," Vergil said, as if having read Dante's thoughts.

"He?"

"He."

Dante could practically taste the smugness in Vergil's voice. He didn't say anything for a while, but stuck his hands down the pair of pants he'd somehow managed to get on himself before stepping out. He quietly cursed when he realized that the pack of smokes he'd lately started carrying around in his pocket had gotten soaked. He didn't smoke, never had, but it had become a soothing thing to have nearby. And something Vergil just said made him want to kill things badly. Still, couldn't approach that subject just yet. Hurt too much.

"How'd you convince Lady to go along with it?"

Vergil shrugged. "I gave her what she wanted the most."

"Hmm?"

"Ask her yourself."

Huffing Dante started heading back in towards the ladder leading to the ground-floor, knowing Vergil was nearby. Just at the railing Dante paused. He didn't look at his sibling, couldn't get himself to.

"You know I support you in most decisions, that is when we ain't trying to kill one another or shit like that, but this… I don't think I expected you to actually sleep with Lady. This…" Dante held a hand up a hand against his chest, vaguely aware of that he didn't have a shirt on, rubbing around the place his heart was. "It hurts."

Dante didn't turn around, and Vergil said nothing for a while. "I know," he finally said. "And I never slept with her. She agreed to artificial insemination."

For nearly a minute Dante stopped breathing. "You _what_?" He whispered.

He could practically hear Vergil roll his eyes. "I said that I never slept with Lady, and to enlighten you I have never slept with any woman, dear brother, not that it really should surprise you. I know that this… pure behaviour hasn't been true for you until now, but do you see me throwing a fit about it?"

Dante stopped listening at the 'I never slept with her' and had it going on repeat in his brain for quite some time. Heard the annoyance that Vergil at all thought he had done such a despicable thing. Heard that Vergil no matter what he said would stay by Dante's side. He'd leave, sure, but for once Dante was grateful for that his stuck-up twin didn't intend to make those trips away permanent. Maybe he could live with the knowledge of that his brother didn't want any woman, only the child she could give him. Maybe having a kid wouldn't be a hell. Maybe he could live with being an uncle. Maybe.


End file.
